oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Caviar on the House!
Caviar On The House is the 50th episode of S4 and the 245th episode overall. Synopsis Oggy decides to buy some caviar to impress Olivia. Unfortunately, he only has enough money to buy one little fish egg! Marky also tries to get the egg to make his brothers proud. Plot The episode starts with oggy drinking a soda and watching a news paper. He sees an advertisement about caviar then he starts daydreaming about him and Olivia on a date eating caviar. then he checks all over the house for some money from opening a giant safe to digging up a treasure chest full of bucks. he heads into a dinner store to get some caviar. the worker says that oggy can only afford one caviar. oggy receives his caviar and goes back home. the screen switches to the cockroaches, Joey and deedee laughing about a joke insulting marky. He then looks out of the air vent and sees the box of caviar that was placed on the table. he daydreams about being the most worshiped brother of the group and also about feeding joey and deedee caviar. marky proceeds to exit the hideout. Joey and dee dee suddenly get curious and follows marky to where he's going. marky manages to find the caviar in a tiny box. but then he spots the other cockroaches looting oggys food and hides the box behind him. joey wants to see what's behind his hands so marky shows his hands of emptiness but then reveals he has a tiny box of caviar. Marky starts running and the cockroaches chase him around the dinner table. marky jumps into a gravy can then deedee bumps into joey who almost slaps him. marky jumps out of the can and starts running. the chase goes on while deedee is partially failing to chase marky. Oggy then comes in and sees that his tiny box of caviar is missing and gets worried. He then spots the cockroaches and trips over a table. and then the chase becomes a wild goose chase with joey and deedee after marky and oggy after the cockroaches. oggy enters a bathroom where the cockroaches entered and then deedee suddenly smashes him with a drawer then joey blows his tounge at oggy. joey heads to deedee who points to where marky is. the marky opens the cabinets on the sink causing joey and deedee to get hit. they run into the bedroom, joey and dee dee run on the bed looking for marky when suddenly oggy comes in and attempts to hit the cockroaches with his trusty flyswatter and misses. then joey and Deedee, fining marky. they slide on the side on a short platform on the house to keep themselves from falling. joey then teases oggy while oggy tries to catch up but gets scared. they all manage to get on the roof while the cockroaches get on the chimney. with marky trying to keep the other cockroaches from getting the box. oggy then tips over the chimney. causing marky to drom the tiny box of caviar that falls into oggys pool. Oggy gets depressed then joey ask why marky has been doing all this. He explains that he got upset for being insulted and just wanted to be the most worshiped brother of the group and wanted to get food for them. then the cockroaches explain it was a joke and then start throwing marky up and down in joy. with oggy on the roof of his house depressed. the caviar suddenly turns into a fish swimming in his pool. Oggy then tells the fish that he needs some caviar and he gives him a bucket of caviar. the screen then switches to oggy and olivia on a date. they eat the caviar but endures how horrible it taste. then oggy has an idea of eating sardines instead. olivla then kisses oggy and he starts smileing Characters Major *Marky *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee Minor *the worker * fish Trivia Gallery Category:Both had a happy ending Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Needs picture